


Elves and dragons

by Rathaloshunter16



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Legend of Spyro, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Altmer (Elder Scrolls), Artisan, Dragons, Established Relationship, Fighting, Homophobia, M/M, Mates, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Racism, Thalmor, Theft attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rathaloshunter16/pseuds/Rathaloshunter16
Relationships: Irangi ( OC )/Nevin





	Elves and dragons

Irangi and Nevin were having loving moment in fields of Stone Hills, nuzzling each other lovingly, hands clasped together, tails intertwined. Nothing would run this moment until there was someone shouting at them " Mind being complete waste someone else? " it belonged to High Elf female, Elewen. Nevin looked up, seeing her standing in nearby " Excuse me miss, these fields are free for all. " Artisan reasoned as Ancano catched up with her " Lady Elenwen, don´t waste your time with those dragons. " he said, getting angry reply from her " Don´t you start again with your lecture Ancano. They- " Nevin the roared, getting them to shut up " That´s enough, who are you? " he asked, Irangi stayed behind his mate. 

Soon Ondolemar joined to his comrades " Doesn´t term Thalmor ring any bells? " he asked, Nevin stared them " You are Thalmor? " he asked, making Elewen snap " Yes! How idiotic you must be not see that?! " she shouted, Irangi whined while Nevin snarled " Don´t you dare.... " he started, Irangi stood up then " Nevin, let´s just go... don´t listen them. " he begged. Elenwen snicked " Aww, you should listen your colorful patner, or there´s terrible things happening. " she said, Nevin frowned, taking Irangi´s hand " Let´s go, Irangi. " he said, leaving with his mate. They didn´t need to stand them.

They got in main area of Artisan home, Thalmor soldiers shouted them " Filthy lizards! " one shouted " Burn in hell, you fagots! " other one shouted, Irangi whined, leaning on Nevin who hissed as he walked to Nestor " What the hell is going on Nestor? Why there is Thalmor? " he asked as Artisan leader turned to look them " Aldmeri Dominion is basically paying visit all across the Dragon island... I am sorry that they acting like this. " Nestor said as he saw Elenwen, Ancano and Ondolemar walked toward them " Oh, great. They again... " Nevin muttered, Irangi went behind him to hide.

Ancano looked up to Nevin, grinning " Please, don´t insult my intelligence. " he said, snickering. Artisan narrowed his eyes, Nestor coughed " Please, don´t harass my people. " he said, keeping his temper. Elenwen looked him " Oh, we apologize mister Nestor. It won´t happen again. " she said, running her fingers briefly over his chestplating, it wasn´t even true. They wouldn´t stop. Ondolemar chuckled " You Artisans are so peaceful that it´s makes you pathetic. " he said, Nevin snarled, Nestor wasn´t listening Elf´s insult.

Irangi looked the Elves who gave him mean stare, making him hide once more which made them snicker and Nevin snarl " Don´t do that. " he said, Nestor sighed " I have to go, take care Nevin and Irangi. " he said and flied off, Elenwen smiled " Ancano, come with me. I need someone capable keep these dragons away from me. " she said, walking off with him.

Ondolemar stared mates, grinning " How nice, it´s now just us. " he snickered, flames flickering in his fingers as warning. Nevin backed off with Irangi " D-Don´t do anything hasty, Elf! I mean it! " Nevin warned him, Irangi shook bit, he didn´t like Thalmor as they were mean and scary. Elf saw him cower " That´s right, anyone would be afraid such an superior bred-mer like me. " he said with laugher. Nevin snarled louder " Won´t you ever stop that?! " he asked, smoke came out of his nostrils as gritting his fangs. Irangi tried to pull his arm " N-Nevin.. please, let´s go home. He isn´t worth of our time! " he pleaded, Nevin looked him " How could I? He is insulting us. " he tried to reason, Ondolemar laughed " You better think twice, lizard. Or I end you fast. " he said, fingers tapping his mace he had. 

Artisan hissed, standing his ground still " I am not afraid of you, Elf! " he roared, spreading his wings, mer wasn´t afraid either " You won´t stand chance againts me, lizard. " he said, Nevin tried to control himself from attack Elf " Want to test it?! " he snarled, Elf smirked " It´s not bragging if it´s true. I could put you down. No dragon can defeat superior b- " Nevin used his tail to slap him across the field " SHUT UP! " he roared, Irangi started to pull him again " Nevin! Stop! Let´s go home! Please! " he pleaded, entire situation got attention of soldiers, one battlemage was readying himself " What you think you are doing, lizard?! " he shouted, flames coming out his hands, Nevin got on four, snarling " Bring it, Elf! " Irangi tried to pull him away " Nevin! Please, don´t fight them! " he pleaded, crying almost, Artisan ignored his pleading. He used his free paw to remove his hat and belt, he wasn´t going to let these morons make mockery out of them.

Nevin lunged on mage, roaring, knocking him on ground. One soldier started to approach him " You have made last mistake you overgrown reptile! " soldier was female Altmer " Try me! " Nevin hissed, Irangi was in tears, trembling. He prayed that someone would stop them.

Soon there was loud roar " ENOUGH! " it was Nestor, he had heard roars and whatnot, soon Elenwen and Ancano came too as Ondolemar got back up, feeling dizzy. Nevin snarled again " YOU STUPID TWAT! HOW DARE YOU ASSAULT MY MEN?! " Elenwen snapped, slapping his snout hard, making Nevin back off with pained groan. Nestor snarled " And how you dare insult my people?! " he asked, sounding pissed off. Irangi nuzzled Nevin " Please.. just let´s go ho-Agh! " Ondolemar had fired Thunderbolt at him " IRANGI! " Artisan roared to Ondolemar, dashing toward him. Nestor acted quickly to stop him " Nevin, don´t! " he shouted, keeping him down " But that bastard! He hurt Irangi without reason! " Nevin cried " Nevin, you two go home. Let me handle this. " leader demanded, painter nodded weakly. He couldn´t argue with his superior.

Nevin helped Irangi up, young artist was in tears, panicking because he was being hurt without reason. Nestor then spoke when they were gone " What the hell?! Do you know that Dragon council will declare war againts Aldmeri Dominion if you start hurt us?! " he snapped, Elenwen scoffed " Of course, but it doesn´t hurt to teach lesson to these lizards. We need to remind them who is stronger here. " she told him, Nestor was getting headache from these damn mer for sure. He ran hand over his face " Please, for sake of everyone and everything, don´t harass, insult or pick fights with us. Please. " he groaned, not excepting them being honest with their words. Elenwen smirked " No promises, mister Nestor. " she said, starting to walk off, others followed her lead without word. Except Ancano who decided to sneak after Irangi and Nevin.

Later Irangi and Nevin were back in painter´s home. Artisan was licking him gently as he was sobbing quietly againts his chest, still shaken of what had happened. Nevin tried to sooth him best as he could " Shh, Irangi. It´s alright now... " he murmured, it seemed to work as artist was calming down now.

Soon new but still familiar voice came up " How touching, isn´t it? " Nevin gasped, turning to see Ancano standing in dooframe of living room, hands sparkling with shock magic, warning of Lightning Storm spell. Irangi whimpered, curling up. Nevin got on four " What you want?! " he asked with snarl " Just wanted to tell you this.... if you ever dare to strike us, we put end to you and your mate. " he said, tone dribbling venom. Nevin narrowed his eyes, mer was dangerous now when in bad place with powerful spell to wield. 

Artisan swallowed heavily " I understand... just get out of my house! " he managed to hiss, Ancano smirked and gladly did so. Irangi sniffled as Nevin nuzzled him gently. He wouldn´t let Thalmor hurt him or take him. No ones wasn´t allowed do it, Irangi was his mate, HIS. Thalmor would have slay him first before they could have Irangi, that was sure thing. He laid back down, staying with his mate, comforting him, protecting him, loving him. His mate, his Irangi.

At evening they had retired in bed, sleeping. Unaware of some Thalmor soldiers lurking nearby. Nevin held his mate close to his body, sheltering him. Elves broke in without sound, they investigated building, staying silent as possible. Fire had died in fireplace, one of them used Candlelight spell to help his comrades to see around better. They checked bookshelf, there wasn´t nothing interesting, only few stupid books and little statue. Kitchen didn´t get any attention. They checked work-room, there wasn´t nothing either.

They made their way upstair, in bedroom. Spell luckily worned out so it was safer now. One of them entered in room, seeing dragons sleep together made her heart pound, they seemed sleep soundly, light sounds of snoring escaping out of them. Elf swallowed heavily and sneaked carefully toward chest that rested againts wall, from end of bed. She moved slowly, Muffle spell was useful at this moment but even that made her nervous. Elf listened sounds of snoring as he opened chest carefully, garments of dragons were stored in there. Except one, amber necklace. She saw it resting on nightstand. She started to get even more scared as it mean she had to get closer them. She re-casted Muffle and started to approach bed and nightstand. Some sleepy mumbles escaped out of Irangi, as Nevin shifted his wings in his sleep, snoring lightly, Thalmor was terrified of moment when they would wake up.

She started to reach to necklace, managing to take it. She looked dragons sleeping, Artisan held painter close still, both looked so calm in their slumber but it was terrifying as there was two of them. She sneaked out, closing door quietly. 

She met her comrades at outside " What did you get? " one of them asked, she showed them necklace. They nodded until their faces started to form expression of terror, shadow rising behind female mer. She swallowed heavily, turning around to see Nevin with furious look, fangs gritted " That necklace... hand it over, Elf. " he hissed, Elves made run for it, one of them tried to slow Nevin down by firing Fireball on him but he could use fire aswell and destroyed before it could hit him.

Thalmor got on their horses, running off. Nevin roared, giving them chase " GET BACK IN HERE YOU NEST RAIDERS! " he roared, for bipedal dragon he ran on four very well. Other one fired Icy Spear toward Artisan who melted it with his fiery breath. Elf flinched due his failure to stop him " He isn´t stopping! " he shouted " Just hold on, we´re almost there! " other one shouted, Nevin started to catch up with them, attempting to bit horse´s leg. Rider used his sword to fend him off. Artisan snarled, keeping his distance.

Later Elves ride to camp where more Thalmor waited, Nevin hot on their trails " Someone stop that lizard! " female Thalmor shouted, still holding necklace as getting off the horse. Nevin roared, approaching her fast. Few soldiers came forth, two had two Bound Swords conjured, one had Shock spell prepared and rest mace or sword. Artisan hissed, stopping. Using his wing to block other Thalmor´s Bound Sword attacking him as he breathed fire onto another. He used then his tail to lash who he had blocked. Ondolemar who was there started to get angry " Stop gawking around and shoot that stupid reptile! " he shouted, archers, wearing glass armor aimed their bows. Nevin gasped, he knocked thief down, taking Irangi´s necklace back and then started to run off, arrows trying to hit him " Holy-! " he gasped, until one arrow hit his leg, making him fall over.

Nevin groaned in pain, necklace was still with him " Ugh... that could have gone any better... " he exhaled, breathing hard. Thalmor surrounded him " You´re finished, lizard! " Ondolemar shouted, snatching necklace back. Nevin snarled " Why?! Why you are taking that necklace?! " he asked angrily " It´s my mate´s 18th birthday gift from me, Delbin, Alban, Thor and Gildas! " he shouted, Ondolemar laughed " So what? It belongs to Thalmor and Aldmeri Dominion now. " he said, Nevin roared, attempting to slash him but Ondolemar used his mace to hit him hard on head. Artisan groaned of pain, feeling dizzy as heck. Others laughed to dragon´s weakness, Nevin tried to get up but Justiciar kept him down with simply settling foot on his head " Be a good dragon and don´t get back up. " he snickered as admiring necklace, seeing insect in it barely at moonlight. Nevin hissed and latched on Thalmor´s other leg, pulling it to make him fall over and almost drop necklace with Nevin managed to catch. He breathed the fire on remaining to soldiers, mages and archers to make them back off and give him space to run off even if his leg was hurt. 

Ondolemar groaned as getting up " I hate dragons... and Artisans.... " he grumbled, feeling sore on back, dusting him " Let that twat go! He won this time! " he then shouted, making others not go after Nevin in risk of dying.

Nevin managed to limp back to home, he firstly treated his injured leg before returning to bedroom where Irangi waited, waken. Artist bounced to hug his mate " Nevin! You are back and alive! " he cried out until he noticed bandaged leg " Y-Your leg! What happened?! " he gasped until Nevin shushed him with kiss as helping him sit back on bed " Thalmor, but nothing too bad. I got your necklace back. " he said, revealing it in his hands, Irangi was tearing up, his mate had gone after Thalmor just to get his necklace back as he knew how much it meant to him. Artisan nuzzled him gently as putting necklace back on nightstand. He then got on bed, taking Irangi back in his chest as they were before Elves came and took what wasn´t theirs. Irangi held his hand, snuggling closer until he fell asleep. Nevin smiled weakly and followed his mate soon after. No Thalmor or Aldmeri Dominion shall steal from dragon.

At morning Nevin and Irangi were working in painting, hearing Elenwen scream to Nestor in distance, shouting all sorts of insults and telling that she wouldn´t come to Artisan home anymore because of Nevin. It made them both happy as Thalmor wouldn´t bother them anymore and it was only a good thing. Irangi leaned to his mate, smiling happily. At last, there soon wouldn´t be High Elves bother them. It was just them.


End file.
